Talk:National Leftist Assembly
2011 meeting! So are we having it, I think we are! It would be better for everyone! So I propose a list of Groups, PACs and Political Parties that should attend! *LASUPAC *Anti-Fascist League *Walden *CPL *NLS So any one dissagree? Marcus Villanova WLP 19:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :It could be a nice idea, but let us change the intent. Let's make it a convention where all progressive parties and party members get together to think about progressivism, equality, ... What do you think? We could even discuss some proposals that all the progressive parties agree with Jon Johnson 20:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't that what the last one was about! I like it! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds nice. I do however propose you guys rethink the concept of inviting all kinds of organizations. It's nice to see the support of PACs and leagues, but it gets messy and blurry too. Why not stick to the actual parties and independent politicians, and involve PACs and others only as sponsors or so? 21:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::What Dimi says! I think that we need to simplify (© walden) Jon Johnson 21:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::True! LASUPAC and I willl spend some money to rent out the room! Marcus Villanova WLP 00:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, that's fine . Regardless of political preference, one must admit it is nice to see political colleagues (opponents even, if you will) co-operate and debate on common party elements. In Lovia, that is the most admirable thing about the political Left. 06:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) List of Political Parties Invited/PACs or groups that can sponser (Knowing Lovia Subject to Change) Federal Parties *CPL.nm *Walden *NLS *LU *: LU? They are classical liberals, not even progressives. 10:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *:: well noticed Jon Johnson 11:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *:: all liberals invited! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *:: Who cares also! In the begining I Wanted it to be a progressive assembly (Back in March) but it was made into the Leftest Assembly! I think it's fine! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Local Parties *NPP *Green Hemp Party PAC/Political Movements *LASUPAC So it seems fine! but in time parties fall apart and such so this isn't final! Anything else to say... I still think the Labour party should stay but at a local level! Marcus Villanova WLP 23:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :The local level doesn't exist, sorry, and so the NPP shouldn't be invited too Jon Johnson 07:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see the point of not inviting them! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why your against Local Parties so much? Marcus Villanova WLP 14:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::First of all Labour has currently no members, so no need of inventing them. I am against local parties because I'm against the local level, the political power needs to be concentrated at one level! The local level is not necessary. Jon Johnson 21:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Humm... Local politics everywhere start a trend! If people in Newhaven protest somthing and it gets attention, It starts as a grassroot, Local Politics, movement! The NPP is coming! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm pro movements but against local politics, but hey that's just my opinion, needless to say that yours is equally right Jon Johnson 16:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess. I think it should be put this way, There active parties that are involed alot with local Politics! I like it that way, compromise? Even tho no one is in them, we can pretend I guess! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Compromise! we may not forget the goal after all, and that is and always will be a progressive chat Jon Johnson 16:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::True we're all liberals! No party, No strains, no conservatives, no clothes... ummm wait yes clothes! Anyway it's in march so it's a long way off so will wait till then! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just to know: give me your definition of liberals, you'll be stunned to hear the European one Jon Johnson 16:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC)